Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Misa Kagekatsu
Summary: Five attempts in two weeks. Five attempts for Rui to scare her impassive childhood friend, Kagene Rei, in exchange for a summer's worth of chocolate. When this tomboyish girl receives a dare she cannot refuse, she uses every element at her disposal to win. However, she didn't count on her own heart being one of the stakeholders. [ReixRui fluffish, with a hint of RinxLen].


**A/N: So, this was originally supposed to be published two days ago on Halloween, but...yeah. In the meanwhile, do enjoy! Here's to trying out a new style, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Rei, Rui, Rin, and Len would take over the world. Unfortunately, Crypton Future Media won't let me. Darn.**

* * *

"WHAT? No, no, Miku, you _must_ be joking. There's no way in evah that he'd look for me."

"Shi-shi~My silly darling, of course he was! Will your beautiful diva ever lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Why, you-!" Yeah, it was a typical day. Stuck in between my squabbling friends and the lamest teacher who droned about who knows what, I couldn't do anything else. Hatsune Miku, the teal-haired princess of our class, was oh-so-innocently teasing another one of our friends, Megpoid Gumi. I think I heard something about Nakajima Gumiya looking for Gumi-chan when she fell asleep, but personally, the graffiti on this desk was much more interesting. I had an entire manga in front of me!

Too bad I didn't have a window seat, though. I propped my chin up on my hand, choppy black hair falling over my eyes as I glared at the one who did have my lucky spot. A fly lazily buzzed near the window, showing the world its stupidity as it tried to dance with the raindrops. Next to me, my cousin Kagamine Rin was taking notes in her bubbly handwriting, ever the diligent student president. But by the number of hearts I glimpsed, she was probably daydreaming about Kagamine Len, the local "tough-guy", but really a softie. Good girl. I taught her well. Were that wedding bells I was hearing?

"Rui Kagene!" Sensei called. His brown hair flopped over into his eyes, silver glasses perched precariously on his nose. "Translate this into English, please."

Always me, Rui, the cool delinquent. Nah, delinquent belongs to Len. I absently mulled over it, muttering, "_Something wicked this way comes_." Sensei blinked in surprise, congratulating me on translating it correctly. He went on lecturing, too passionate to notice the dull glazes in my classmates' eyes. What a dunderhead.

I looked at my black-and-white flowered watch, only to find amber eyes staring back at me. Sigh. Won't time ever go faster? Everyone's so dull anyway, we need a fright or at least some music, I mused as I drummed my recently painted acrylic nails. A gorgeous smell of cookies or another sweet pastry passed by, with an extremely loud sound from my stomach following after. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard-except for that glint in Miku's odd eyes. Darn.

Her slim hands deftly tore out a sheet of paper, but before she could humiliate me with her aquamarine pen, the bell rang. Thank Kami-sama. The girls crowded around my desk as Miku decided to choke me and Rin in one of her deathly hugs. "Rui-chi and Rinners~~!".

If looks could kill, Miku would be reincarnated. I nimbly re-adjusted my low-hanging grey bow before taking out my bento and devouring the best food ever. Chocolate can make anyone feel better; you can take the food from the girl, but you can't take the girl from the food, my mother would say. I felt like flying, waiting as my friends opened their boring bentos. We chatted about everything-from the latest boy band Gensou Airly to the newest Prada shoes at the mall (that was all Miku, by the way). I couldn't care less, except when obviously my chocolate-covered strawberry decided to hug my skirt.

"..." A swishing sound alerted me to similar golden eyes, those of my childhood friend Kagene Rei. His stepbrother, Len, and Gumiya flanked him, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rin and Gumi blushing heavily. How cute, but nauseating. "Thanks, Rei-Rei!" taking the napkin as he gave me a fleeting smile before walking away and separating the quibbling blond and green-haired idiots known as his friends. It was eerie how similar we all looked like, like Kami-sama fated us. Whatever.

I dabbed at my skirt, noticing the piercing glares sent my way by Rei's fangirls. I've known him longer than you have, and I know all his secrets, I wanted to say. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure it out until the lack of words sent chills down my spine. Sure enough, the girls in front of me were whispering while sending glances my way. I rolled my eyes when Gumi finally decided to speak up, "Ne, Rui-chan, d-do you like Rei-san?" She fingered her green hair nervously, as if I was going to bite her.

"...What makes you think that? We're friends, nothing more." I raised my eyebrow, calmly eating my strawberries.

"Denial is a river far away sweetie! You totally do! 'Rei-Rei'? It's fate!" Our 'intelligent' diva here had to burst out, with my cousin desperately trying to shush her. "And he was totally into you, didn't you see it? If only Kaito-sama could do that for me…" She sighed, referring to the blue-haired singer of Gensou Airly, her newest obsession. While I absolutely love Miku, she needs to shut up. Seriously, who has blue hair? I bet he fell into a bucket of paint…what a sad man.

"Miku, don't be hasty, now. There's no solid proof. We need evidence," Rin pushed her orange glasses up her nose. Her blue eyes widened, as she continued with an encouraging glance from Gumi. "Rui," she addressed me, "What if we propose a dare?"

A dare, hmm? I leaned forward, my clunky bracelets jangling against the tabletop. "What kind of dare?" I was known as the mischievous troublemaker, bringer of black and white. There was no way I would refuse; otherwise, my reputation would be as stupid as that fly.

Gumi continued, "Yeah! All you have to do is scare Rei-san at least once out of five times. If you do, we'll give you a summer's worth of chocolate." The empty crumbs in my bento did seem awfully lonely…"But you have to do it in two weeks."

That was too much time in my opinion. "What's the catch?"

"Catch? Nothing, except that you get to scare your childhood friend…" Miku blinked her eyes innocently, layers of mascara casting a ghoulish reflection on her pale complexion. I peeked over at Rei, who had his nose buried in a-shoujo manga?*-while effortlessly pushing back Len with one hand. I couldn't even see his eyes underneath a dark fringe. "And that you have to dress girlishly every day for a week."

Shoot. I hate pink and all those frills and whatnot. The school uniform was bad enough as it appeared to be. I crumpled my trash into a ball and shot it at the overflowing trashcan only to miss. "Fine, except that I better be the maid of honor at yours and Len's wedding, Rinny," I winked. She immediately started to protest, as I went to retrieve the wrapper. Now, let the games begin.

* * *

*I got the idea of Rei reading shoujo mangas from someone on this site, whom I believe to be FiniteXS. FiniteXS-san, if you are reading this, I hope you don't mind. I will remove it by all means necessary if you are offended.

**A/N: So, how was it? I tried my hand at a fluffy, first person point of view, but it failed. Not so miserably, I hoped. Please let me know what you think of the characters! (And all other constructive criticism too, pretty please).**

**This was originally supposed to be RinxLen, but I decided Rei and Rui needed more love. Rui surprisingly turned out more sarcastic than I imagined *shot* XD.**

**Do you have any ideas on how Rui should scare Rei? He's not very easy to frighten, so I'm wondering what you all think. Submit your ideas through a PM or review, please. :)**

**Out of curiosity, how many people read these ending A/Ns? I'll give you a pumpkin spice donut if you do XD. Do review! **

**For any Spanish-speaking readers, Feliz Día de los Muertos!**

**~Misa Kagekatsu **


End file.
